Tika Dane: Cleanup
by Myst Dragon
Summary: Shortly after the destruction of the Star Forge, Tika Dane Revan decides she wants to become independant, and more importantly for people to stop calling her Revan now that the secret is out. With the Sith still out there, the Republic still has much use
1. Chapter 1

**Tika Dane: Cleanup**

_By:_ Myst Dragon

**Chapter 1**

From the point of view of her memories, she'd always been a scoundrel at heart, any situation that a silver tongue couldn't get her out of, was either fixed with a well placed blade, or quick feet. Her trade until she'd arrived on Dantooine with the "famed" Bastila Shan, had been that of a smuggler. In her Jedi training she found herself ill-suited to the ways of the Guardian and the Consular. Recent revelations made her wonder about the validity of the knowledge she possessed before the Endar Spire. Could she "return" to the life of a smuggler, and be as successful at it as she thought she'd once been? At least now she was armed with the knowledge that the vast majority of her memories were false.

It had only been a few short hours since the ceremony where Jedi and Republic soldiers celebrated the destruction of the Star Forge, and what they hoped to be the turning point of the war. One thing Tika Dane knew was that she didn't like ceremony, and that she'd rather dance naked for a Hutt than be paraded around the galaxy as the Republic's savior. Of the people who had traveled with her in the quest to destroy the Star Forge, she'd told all of them, of her plans except for Juhani, Bastila, and Carth. She believed Juhani might side with the Order and not let her go. She knew Bastila would have objections, so she gave her something to sleep, and locked the princess in the starboard dorm. Carth made it clear after the Leviathan that he cared more for the Republic than for her, so even if he wouldn't stop her escape, she knew he wouldn't come along for the ride. It seemed easier to just not make him choose. She felt uneasy sitting in the pilot seat that Carth had been sitting in for so much of the journey. She put those feelings aside as she guided the Ebon Hawk from the surface of the Rakatan planet, and into hyperspace. Once safely on her way, she switched things over to T3 to monitor; and made her way back to the Communications room. She quickly went to work setting up the equipment to transmit a message she was about to record. She brushed back the red hair, which she normally kept tied in a ponytail, and straitened her deep green robes.

Once ready, Tika activated the recorder. "Master Vandar, Admiral Dodonna. I apologize for not addressing you in person with what I have to say now, but I have no desire to be imprisoned, either in the literal sense or as a figurehead. Right now the only thing I want is to make a life for myself and be who I am now. I'm taking Bastila with me so I can help her recover from her recent lapse in judgment. I might even make a human being out of her." The redhead gave a slight laugh at her last comment. "Should the Republic need the services of a good smuggler, I'll be happy to help for some reasonable compensation to cover expenses and float me until the next job. Members of the Jedi council; don't worry that I might fall to the dark side, that's why I'm bringing the old codger. Tika Dane, out." With that she pressed another button to send the message on its way.

"Trying to go somewhere without me, gorgeous?" She was startled by the sound of the familiar voice coming from behind her. She'd been so wrapped in what she was doing that she lost track of everything else around her.

"C… Carth?" She stammered his name, pulling herself from her shock, as she turned to face the brown haired man in his orange jacket. "What are you doing here?"

He looked into her bright green eyes and for a moment it seemed as if he were about to profess his deepest love for her, and then he spoke. "Jolee told us you were planning on leaving before the Jedi could force you to do anything else, c'mon everyone's waiting in the main hold." As the republic pilot dragged her out of the room, she sighed with a grin and thanked her jedi training for keeping her from punishing him. As they entered the main hold, she saw the entire crew of the Ebon Hawk sitting or standing around the holotable, with the exception of T3-M4. The assassin droid, HK-47 stood off to the side observing. Canderous sat back smoking one of his thick cigarras. The old jedi, Jolee simply sat back. The, blue skinned Twi'lek, Mission sat next to Zaalbar. As far as walking carpets went, Zaalbar was one Wookiee that Tika was proud to know. As her eyes caught Bastila, she was sure that the brown haired woman would be going into a full on lecture instead of merely scowling, if only she were a bit more awake. Juhani appeared slightly amused by Tika's expression.

"So what's the plan, aside from escaping Jedi custody?" Jolee asked, as the redheaded woman had just about made herself comfortable. The old man always did have a way with timing that she didn't like.

She sighed before answering him. "The plan', is that we take breather to rest up, and maybe take a few jobs running cargo past the Sith."

"Doesn't sound like the best use of your skills, Revan. Not while there still plenty of strong enemies out there." Canderous grunted his disapproval of 'the plan'."

"I'm not Revan!" She nearly exploded, and gave a sigh as she took a few breaths to recompose herself. Then a thought came to here, which made her grin. "If I were Revan, we'd all be sitting around a campfire, singing the Sith code and learning the best way to stab your leader in the back!" Mocking the Sith always seemed to give her some measure of comfort. It was the very reason that she used red crystal's she'd taken from sith lightsabers, in her two custom sabers. She liked to refer to them as her 'defectors'. "In all seriousness, Revan is dead. All that's left of her is this shell of a body and a handful of memories. If Tika Dane hasn't done enough to earn the respect of a Mandalorian, then you're free to leave whenever you want."

He thought about what she was asking, and even though it seemed strange that someone would want to deny the honor of the actions Revan had performed, he thought of the deeds the woman he'd fought beside since Taris and he'd made up his mind. "Even before I knew who you used to be, you'd done more than enough to earn my respect, and if you ask me to consider you only by what I've seen you do since joining you; then you've still more than earned my respect."

This made her feel more at ease. She may not agree with Mandalorian philosophy and ideals, but she had come to respect Canderous as a trusted ally and friend. "I certainly hope everyone more or less agrees with that. Our first stop is Tatooine to re-supply, and there is some entertainment there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Tika Dane: Cleanup**

By: Myst Dragon

Chapter 2

Earlier, Tika had managed to convince Carth to meet her in the cargo hold 'to talk'. She smiled at her thoughts. It will be the first real chance she's had to be alone with him and she planned on taking full advantage of it. She thought about what she would do, as she walked into the Main Hold and saw Bastila sitting on the couch, sipping a cup of tea. The brunette didn't seem much happier than earlier, but she was definitely more awake! "I might as well get this over with." Tika thought to herself, grimly.

"I trust you have a rational reason for not leaving me to the wisdom of the Jedi Council." Bastila's lips were curled down in a bitter expression.

"Do you remember asking me how I managed to stay true to the light? If it was really so easy, or if I was putting up a front." Tika asked her gently.

Bastila was taken aback; at first believing that the red haired woman was trying to change the subject. "Yes, you told me that you just did what felt right."

Tika sighed. "I'm sorry for how I answered your question then. I failed you then, because I didn't answer you clearly enough." She took a seat next to the brunette. "There really is no simple answer, and you must have been confused by them more because of what you felt of Revan's remains through our bond. I try to think about what harm and what good my actions can do, not that I always have time to think about a mistake I might make." Bastila's sour look seemed to momentarily crack at the other woman's joke. Tika smiled, knowing she was getting through to her. "Life is full of temptations to inch to the Dark Side, but I know the poison for what it is and I have anchored myself in the knowledge that there are many people out there that would be hurt if I gave into those desires."

Bastila sighed and looked at Tika with a cocked eyebrow as she sat her cup on the table. "And I wager there's one in particular you have in mind. The Jedi teach that such strong attachments are dangerous."

Tika smirked. "Now that is getting personal. Love has its risks, but it also has its equal if not greater benefits. The council would lock you up, removed from all temptation, except maybe to have you use your battle meditation with a master or two hovering over you. A person removed from temptation cannot truly understand temptation." Tika gently placed a hand on the woman's chest. "I care about you too much to let them force you to live such a sterile life."

Bastila's face reddened. "I don't think this is..."

Tika couldn't help but chuckle. "Relax. I said that I care about you, not that I wanted to make love to you!"

The brunette stood up, her face that of an indignant noble. "That was completely uncalled for! Why, I should..."

Tika managed to stifle her laugh, smiling at her friend. "But you won't. You're too strong for that, and you'll learn to be stronger when you can fully put people over thoughts of pride and power.

Bastila sighed. "There is some wisdom in what you have said." She seemed to stress the word 'some' very heavily as she spoke. "I would like to finish my tea and meditate it. Maybe I can begin to find some clarity in this mess you've thrust upon me."

The redhead smiled. "I wish you luck, and try to block out our bond for the next few ours, it might disturb your meditation."

The younger Jedi looked back at her dryly. "Thanks for the warning."

As Tika walked through the ship she pulled back her hair, leaving only a few stray locks to frame her face. The woman smiled as she saw Carth waiting for her in the Cargo hold. She took a moment, appreciating his strong features and brown hair, before walking in and locking the door behind her. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Actually." He didn't notice the hand she'd sent to work on her belt. "I was hoping we could spar. I think I might be getting out of shape." As Tika finished, she gently pulled her robes open and let them fall; revealing a tight fitting, sleeveless undershirt. It was then than Carth noticed just how well her pants fit her. His eyes couldn't help but wander the curves of her body. Her smile made her face seem warm.

"I don't think there's anything wrong with your shape." He caught himself, suddenly aware of just how many people were on this ship. "Don't you think it would better if you sparred with one of the other Jedi?"

The woman cocked an auburn eyebrow. "Oh, so you'd prefer to see me wrestle with Juhani or Bastila?"

Carth barely managed to keep his face from betraying him as images popped into his mind. "You're not being fair."

"Sometimes you just have to accept life's unfair moments." She turned and walked to another part of the hold, using the Force to move the crates out of the way. She turned and began to take off her boots. She looked up and saw that the Republic soldier was still just standing there. "Well, are you just going to stand there looking pretty, or are you going to take off your shirt, jacket, and boots so we can do this?" Tika teased with a playful grin. "I'd take my shirt off too, but that might prove too much of an unfair distraction for you." Her grin turned into a smirk. "Are you afraid of me, Carth Onasi?"

"You want it, you got it! Just remember you asked for it when you lose." He practically tore the items off as he pulled off his orange jacket and shirt, and then began work on his boots. Tika was not disappointed by the sight, as she returned to removing her own boots.

They soon began the match; dodging, blocking, and sometimes exchanging softened strikes. It was almost as a strange dance. The two circled each other, one studying the other. They looked for weaknesses in each other's defense or method of attack. Something seemed to be between the two as the match went on. Carth Eventually managed to circle around Tika and tried to grab her from behind. He realized too late that she was ready for his attempt to grab her and was surprised as she leaned her body deep and low into his and flipped him onto the floor! She quickly moved on top of him pressing down on his thighs with her shins, and using her hands and outstretched arms to press down his arms. She used the Force to cheat a little to hold him down. "Looks like I've got you. Now what should I do with you?" There was something about her playful look that drew the pilot into her eyes. Tika slowly lowered herself, pressing more of her body against his as she went to kiss him. As their lips were about to meet, the door to the cargo hold flew open. On the other side stood HK-47 and Mission, the twi'lek girl's blue skinned cheeks slightly discolored.

The assassin droid looked at them, the varying glow of his red 'eyes' and his posture; being the only thing readable about him. "Statement: We heard noise coming from this room." His gaze focused more on Carth and his voice seemed to have a hopeful ring to it as he continued. "Query: Has this meatbag attacked you, Master? Shall I terminate him for you?"

Tika sighed, grinning dangerously at HK-47. "So, HK, how much do you think your parts are worth on the market?"

"Concerned answer: Master, I believe that the value of my services far outweighs any credits you might gleam."

The redhead sighed once more, her smile becoming more humored as she looked to Mission. She didn't seem to notice Carth's slight discomfort as her chest pressed more firmly against his. "Doesn't a locked door on this ship equate a request for privacy?" She asked with a slight hint of exasperation in her voice. She looked back at the brown haired man and carefully removed herself, sitting next to him with her legs crossed and her chin resting on her hands. She watched him intently, her smile not leaving her face as he hurriedly dressed and left the room. "Do you have something to say, Mission?"

The alien girl's head tails twitched nervously and she gave the Jedi an innocent look. "Uh… Sorry?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Tika Dane: Cleanup**

_By_: Myst Dragon

**Chapter 3**

The remainder of the trip following the interruption of Tika's conversation with Carth had been relatively uneventful. The peace had allowed her to meditate with Bastila, as well as chat with Jolee about his views on the faults in relying solely on the 'wisdom' of the council. Once he'd told her about an old master, who was too blind to see his own faults and believed himself to be infallible. While it is true that not all masters are so foolish, some at least have the inclination to cry out about the faults of others and their actions before looking inward. Meditation had helped her keep things in perspective, as much as she could, and it helped her see humor in some of the situations. While the redheaded woman recognized somber moments, she always did her best to make light of and laugh at situations that might make her angry or afraid. Since awakening as Tika Dane, she'd found that the concepts of relativity and perspective, helped her greatly.

Soon after the Ebon Hawk had landed in the settlement of Anchorhead, she'd busied herself in finding things for many of the other crew members to do. She gave Mission some credits to risk with the local Pazaak players, saying she'd like the loaned money back if Mission actually won anything in the end. Zaalbar naturally took to the task of being the young twi'lek's bodyguard. Mission didn't really mind having the tall, brown furred wookiee along, except for the insinuation that she needed him. Tika convinced Canderous to take HK-47 out on the dunes, hunting. Both the droid and the Mandalorian seemed heavily disposed to combat. She'd convinced Jolee Bindo to guide Bastila and Juhani among the people of the settlement to give them some experience dealing with 'normal' people under 'normal' circumstances. The former hermit found a bit of irony in the idea of him leading the younger Jedi in such an excursion. She simply told the small astromech droid, T3-M4, not to go near the dormitories.

Soon after the ship had been cleared of all but Tika, Carth, and T3-M4; and she was certain the droid wouldn't be a problem for her plan, the red-haired Jedi went to the men's dormitory. She knocked on the door, and waited for and invitation. When she opened the door, she saw Carth going over a few readouts on one of his datapads. "You know, a girl could grow old waiting for you." The woman commented dryly.

He looked up to her with an innocent expression. "I'm sorry, but when the signs seem too obvious my gut has a tendency to scream, 'trap'." He returned, teasing the woman he'd come to care for since he'd first met her, half-dressed, on the Endar Spire. Back on Taris his opinion of her had been mixed. At one moment she was giving to the point of hurting their funds and at others, she was entirely self-serving.

"There's been a rift between us ever since Malak and Saul announced on the Leviathan that I used to be Revan. That rift seems to have healed for the most part, but I need to know something." She sighed, fighting off the pain of how Carth reacted to that revelation. "Why are you here?"

He stood up, surprised. He thought he'd already made his feelings clear. "Why am I here? I'm here, because I want to protect you!" He closed the distance between them, and gently placed his hands her shoulders. "I love you. I'm sorry for hurting you, but I'm still trying to get used to thinking of you… as just being you, and I can't help but wonder if 'we' can really be." He put his arms around her, and Tika returned his warm embrace.

"What about the Republic? I thought it meant more to you than anything, even me."

"Nothing is more important to me than you." He confessed to her with a smile. "I'm sure the Republic can survive the rest of the war without me on a battleship. Especially if they take you up on your offer and hire you for special jobs." He told her with a tinge of humor.

"Jobs to clean up my mess, you mean." She only had to tilt her head up slightly to cause her green eyes to make contact with his brown.

"No. Jobs to clean up Revan and Malak's mess. Tika Dane had nothing to do with it." He told her with a warm smile, and she kissed him. Before either of them were truly aware of it, they were both topless, and on their way to a bunk. Before they made it to the bunk, however, Mission's voice sounded across the ship's comm. system, interrupting them.

"Tika, we've got an incoming transmission from a Republic ship for you." The twi'lek girl's voice informed her. Tika couldn't help but wonder why she would even be back on the ship so soon.

The redhead gave a frustrated sigh, as she parted from Carth and held down a panel on the wall. "Are they saying what this is about?"

She heard mission's voice come back over the comm. "No. Just that some Dodonna woman want's to talk to you. Wasn't she one of those people there to celebrate us destroying the Star Forge?"

"Admiral Dodonna?" Carth's eyes widened in surprise and he went to work putting his shirt and Jacket back on.

Tika sighed once more, this time in resignation. "Switch it over to the holotable in the main hold. We'll be there shortly."

Carth and Tika soon dressed and entered the main hold, where Mission and the holographic image of Admiral Dodonna were waiting. "You know, you caused quite a stir with your abrupt departure, especially with Master Vrook. It was fortunate that Master Vandar was on hand to get him to stop insisting we send half the fleet after you!" Remembering the human, Jedi Master's reaction to Tika's message, put a wry grin on the older woman's face. "I guess I can understand your desire to leave the name Revan behind you; with its dangerous reputation."

Tika would have preferred the subject not come up at all, but she had no desire to leave the admiral with a misinterpretation. "It's not a matter of me wanting to simply change my ways and be someone else, it's that I don't really remember being Revan. I have flashes of a few moments in her life, but it's like watching holovids of someone else. I don't feel any real connection to those memories. You may not truly understand why I hold on to my so called 'false memories and identity', so I'll tell you as clearly as I can. I feel connected to those memories, they are what made me what I was on the Endar Spire and they are what make me who I am now. I am Tika Dane, former smuggler who was forced into becoming a Jedi to defend myself." She paused, giving Admiral Dodonna a chance to absorb what she said. It was important to her that this woman understand and accept who she is, and how she perceives herself. "You could think of it as if a battle droid's memory and personality core had been switched out with an astromech's." She couldn't help but smirk at the absurdity of her analogy.

Tika's feelings didn't seem lost on the Admiral. "I see then. Tika, I'm sure some of my officers who suggested this may have been thinking of Revan's memories for this mission, but I believe your recent experiences should more than prepare you for it." Tika arched a brow at this. "We need you to go into Sith controlled space, and bring back one of our intelligence officers or at least what he has gathered about the Sith holding that sector. We lost contact with him two days ago, but since his beacon is still operational, it is believed that he is unable to return to his transmitter, and that the safe house may still be intact. We are sending you the encoded mission details right now."

"So, we've got data retrieval and hopefully a rescue mission." Carth summarized. "Hopefully our guy's just lying low."

"Wouldn't this be dangerous for a group like ours? I mean really dangerous!" Mission added nervously.

"About as dangerous as Korriban." Tika commented, retaining her smirk.

"That's what I was afraid of." Mission, sighed.

Tika returned her attention to the holographic image of Admiral Dodonna. "I'm sorry I can't give you a definite answer, but I need to discuss this with the rest of the crew. I'll get things settled here as soon as possible and send word as soon as things are decided. I hope you understand."

The admiral nodded in acknowledgement. "Understood, we'll be awaiting your response."

Once the image of Admiral Dodonna vanished, Carth looked at Tika, with a sense of shock on his face. "You have to think about whether or not you want to go in to help him? If he's been exposed, we can't just leave him there!"

Tika's smirk vanished, but she managed to force a smile as she responded to what she felt was an accusation of callousness. "I am going to try to help him, but I'm not going to force everyone to come along. Of course, I'll have to find a safe place to drop Mission off during this little excursion into Sith space."

"Hey!" The blue skinned twi'lek exclaimed, insulted. "Don't make decisions for me like that. I'm not a child!"

Tika jokingly put her hands up defensively. "I'm sorry, Mish. I'll let you decide to go or not on your own then." She conceded. "Now, let's call the others back, and find out who is and who isn't coming along for this job."


End file.
